Confuse Me
by SpecialPikachu
Summary: Bugsy and Yellow ran into each other. He mistook her for a boy, she mistook him for a girl. - Bugsy & Yellow - ConfuseMeShipping - Oneshot - A Contest Entry


I wrote this story especially for  
><strong>BREAKING FREE WRITING CONTEST<strong> (by **Music Intuition**).  
>This is also my first time participating in fanfiction writing contest.<p>

**Disclaimer:** PoKéMoN doesn't belong to me.

* * *

><p>"Viridian Forest, a natural maze, many people become lost inside…" Bugsy mumbled to himself, "I guess the sign I read at the entrance is true, even I lost in this forest."<p>

Bugsy had frequently gone to Ilex Forest, a dense forest near his hometown. He knew every inch of Ilex Forest. But Viridian Forest was a different case. It was his first time exploring the deep and sprawling Viridian Forest, no wonder he became lost in such place.

Bugsy didn't give up. He kept searching for the exit. "Huh?" Bugsy noticed Beedrill's hives, "Argh! This is the third times I get to this place again!" It seemed he had been walking in circles all that time. Bugsy kept walking and walking in hope he would find the exit soon.

Meanwhile, Yellow was taking a walk in that Viridian Forest too. Of course she wore her trade mark straw hat. It hid her ponytail perfectly. By chance, they ran into each other.

Bugsy wouldn't let that chance go. He immediately approached Yellow and called her, "Excuse me, um…" He wasn't sure if he should address Yellow as Miss or not. He wasn't sure if Yellow was a boy or a girl. He looked at her more carefully. Yellow was wearing a cowboy like outfit and a straw hat; there was nothing girly she wore. But her face was too cute for a boy. Hey, Bugsy realized something, he was always considered too cute for a boy too. So, he concluded that Yellow was a boy.

"Excuse me, do you know how to exit from this forest? You see, I've been wandering in this forest for hours and still didn't manage to find the exit," Bugsy explained politely.

"Well… I was born here, so… I know this forest very well," said Yellow as she gazing at Bugsy. Quite frankly, she was also unsure if Bugsy was a boy or a girl. Bugsy had short hair and wore a casual outfit. Judging from his cute face, Yellow assumed that Bugsy was a girl.

"I may be able to help you out," Yellow smiled to him, "Let's go, I'll guide you."

"Thank you so much, by the way I'm Bugsy, a gym leader from Azalea Town. Nice to meet you," Bugsy introduced himself, "I never lose when it comes to Bug-type PoKéMoN. My research is going to make me an authority on Bug-type PoKéMoN!"

"Wow, even your name can tell me that you're an expert on Bug-type PoKéMoN," Yellow giggled, "I'm Yellow of the Viridian Forest. It's nice to meet you too."

They were talking to each other friendly while walking toward the forest's exit.

"I came to Kanto to look for Bug-type PoKéMoN, so I can become a stronger Bug-type PoKéMoN trainer!" said Bugsy excitedly.

"Well, Viridian Forest is a right place to look for Bug-type PoKéMoN," Yellow asked him curiously, "Do you find any?"

"Of course. Come on out, Butterfree," Bugsy pressed his PoKéball switch. Suddenly a female Butterfree came out. It was a shiny Butterfree.

"Whoa… Amazing, it's sparkling. It's a bit different from my Butterfree," Yellow stared in awe.

"So, you have a Butterfree too? May I see it?" Bugsy asked.

Yellow pressed her PoKéball switch. A male Butterfree come out. Yellow patted its head, "Meet Kitty, my Butterfree."

"You're Butterfree is nice too. It looks so healthy and happy. It must love you a lot." Bugsy complimented.

"Thank you," Yellow blushed. Yellow was a shy girl. No wonder she always blushed whenever someone complimented her.

The two Butterfree quickly got along very well. The two trainers smiled together at that fact and let their PoKéMoN outside their PoKéballs.

They talked about many things during that short journey. About their Butterfree, about their hometown, about natural environments, and so on. It seemed that not only the two Butterfree got along very well, but the trainers also got along very well. Unnoticed, they arrived outside the forest.

There was a young couple Jack and Jill looked at them confusedly. Two cute trainers and two beautiful Butterfree… They concluded that Bugsy and Yellow was a couple too.

"Look at them, Jack. They look more lovey-dovey than us," said Jill as she pointed at Bugsy and Yellow.

"What? !" Bugsy and Yellow shouted together.

Jack replied to his girlfriend, "It's not true, Jill. We are the most lovey-dovey ever. But they are surely a cute couple."

"We are not…" Bugsy and Yellow whispered.

Bugsy thought secretly, "_Well, Yellow and I are boys. And we are still normal. We're just friend._"

Coincidentally, Yellow thought almost the same as Bugsy, "_Well, Bugsy and I are girls. And we are still normal. We're just friend._"

Jill said, "Oh, how romantic… Their PoKéMoN are in love too."

"Yeah, their PoKéMoN must take their trainers' feeling towards each other."

"That's beautiful, Jack. I wish I could as cute as this purple haired girl."

Bugsy immediately said, "Sorry to disappoint you, but... I'm a boy! Look at my trainer card." Bugsy showed his trainer card. Yellow, Jack, and Jill were very shocked.

"Oh! You're really a boy!" Yellow jumped in her surprise.

"What? Even you didn't realize that?" Bugsy sulked.

Jill said sadly, "That's too bad, so you're not a couple."

Jack added, "Yeah… You two are just two ordinary boys."

Yellow quickly denied, "No, I'm not." Yellow took off her straw hat and revealed her ponytail. Bugsy, Jack, and Jill were very shocked.

"Oh! You're really a girl!" Bugsy jumped in his surprise.

"You didn't realize it too, did you?" Yellow sulked.

"Sorry, Yellow, I'm just…" Bugsy paused a moment, "By the way, you look really pretty without that hat," Bugsy blushed at his comment.

Of course Yellow too, she couldn't help blushing, "Thank you…"

Jill excitedly declared, "Wow! From now on, you two can become a real couple. Congratulation."

"Well, we won't disturb you, so good bye," Jack added. Young couple Jack and Jill left them immediately.

Bugsy and Yellow were still blushing and speechless. They were confused and didn't know what to say. The two Butterfree flew around them and smiled together at that fact.

**The End**

* * *

><p><strong>Author Notes<strong>**:**  
>I had an idea to pair them together because these similarities:<br>**o)** Red mistook Yellow for a boy, Gold mistook Bugsy for a girl.  
><strong>o)<strong> Interestingly, all of Bugsy's PoKéMoN are female (in HeartGold and SoulSilver games), all of Yellow's PoKéMoN are male (except Chuchu).  
><strong>o)<strong> They both live in a town/city near a forest. Bugsy lives in Azalea Town near Ilex Forest, Yellow lives in Viridian City near Viridian Forest.  
><strong>o)<strong> They both modify their PoKéballs. Bugsy uses a special multi-PoKé Ball capture net, Yellow uses a PoKé Ball attached to her fishing rod.**  
><strong>Despite all the similarities, ConfuseMeShipping (Bugsy & Yellow) is still a crack pairing, but it can be a funny and interesting pairing (but I still prefer SpecialShipping of course). Writing this story was fun^^

**Thank you for reading**

**Don't forget to review**


End file.
